


民主爱情.

by Carla_Gimlet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carla_Gimlet/pseuds/Carla_Gimlet
Summary: 英国开枪打伤了自己的国民……为了让他活得更像一个国，政府出台了一系列政策.





	民主爱情.

英国又看见他了——那个时时刻刻被他放在心上的，另一个长生不死的国家，穿一套曾经做客艾伦秀最标准的黑西装，没有打领带，外套也随意地敞开着。现在的观众喜欢这样，就像他们喜欢给历史老师、有色人种和同性恋总统候选人投票一样。现在想来，这种事情还是Boris Johnson在2012年的奥运会上开了先河，作为伦敦市长他当时衣冠不整地上台摇了五环旗。

英国把西装外套扣子扣得更紧了，还上了全套袖扣和胸针。他不想冒犯观众，但不知道为什么他今天肚子不舒服，可能是吃了太多香堇菜，总想给疼痛的腹部一点压迫。另一个原因是，他要营造一种和美国之间的差异感，最好上台之后第一句话就批评对方的穿着，这个手段屡试不爽。新闻里说英美久别重逢，实际上他们昨天还腻在一起，在另一家电视台。这些电视新闻媒体的日程很混乱，直播、录播和重播像黏糊糊的肠子一样搅在一起，最后还能在狗仔和风月小报的围歼下把谎圆回来，着实令人肃然起敬。

这一次是直播，预设场景是美国的国家意识体时隔半年携代表团访英讨论两国关系新方针，琼斯先生踏着满池的噪音和闪个不停的彩色顶灯上来了。奇妙的是，也许是因为频繁的心理暗示，英国看着他被灯光照得光怪陆离的影像，竟然真的产生了一种很久没见的陌生感。

他比英国印象里的更矮一些，皮肤也晒得更黑，一双蓝眼睛显得操劳破碎，但脸上还是那种天真无邪、活泼欢快的神情，离经叛道的作风，感染人心的微笑；无论如何，仍然是那样的陈腐。有一瞬间，英国从他的笑容里辨识出了固定的棱角和深度，年长者知道原来那也只不过是例行公事。

如今连琼斯那欠揍的笑都不是真的了，他有点恍惚地想。但他很快打消了这个念头，因为美国已经落了座，正眉眼弯弯地冲他的方向招手。他整理好仪容往台上走，主持人看见他，笑逐颜开：

“柯克兰先生走到哪里都能轰动一时。”

他脸红了，就像他众所周知的性格那样。美国倒是大方地接过了话茬，热情的蓝色目光扫过他：“一如既往地漂亮，亚瑟。”

欢呼声四起，他略显拘谨地坐到对方的身侧，相距三英尺。主持人侧过身，好同时跟他们两个人对话：“所以，合众国和联合王国的意识体，两位老朋友有多久没见了？”

美国掰了掰手指，望天想了一会儿：“三个月。”

“两位想必都很想念对方吧？”

英国盯着女人嘴角笑容深色的裂纹，结巴了一下：“公……公务那么多，哪有那么多时间用来想他啊。”

话音未落，美国的声音盖过了他：“那当然很想啊！就是因为公务多，经常出差，每天都忙得日夜颠倒，再加上五个小时时差，才会觉得倍加思念吧……当然，亚瑟说的也未必是假的，他从不主动给我打电话。他啊，彻头彻尾的大不列颠人民公仆，忙起来脑子里哪有我的位置。”

诙谐的话语引得全场欢笑，他往英国的方向挪了挪，手臂很自然地搭上了年长国家身后的沙发背。英国蹬了他一眼，笑着说：“那么你告诉我，阿尔弗雷德，在你对我倍加思念的三个月里，你都干了什么来排解孤独？”

这样，话题暧昧地过渡到了国事访问，美国又背诵了一遍他们之间的政治、经济和文化联结，以及过去二十年英美稳步发展的关系。英国稍微总结了一下新能源探索和电子科技领域的合作之类的陈词滥调。这个话题很快就过了，进入娱乐环节，美国表演了一段饶舌。英国本来不想展示什么才艺，但禁不住观众的再三要求被架上了场。于是他唱了早就准备好的《River Man》，老爵士歌，很符合他的风格。唱完之后掌声雷动，他气喘吁吁地坐回座位，本来想着差不多拖够了时间可以下场休息了，结果主持人提议，全场人都很想见识一下两位国家耗时三百年培养的默契和亲密无间，想看他俩玩你划我猜游戏。

“不开玩笑……我们俩第一次玩这个游戏的时候，在场的先生们和女士们都还没出生呢，”美国兴奋地搓搓手，站起来往舞台的另一侧走，“亚瑟残忍到可以用这种游戏来检验我的英语课成绩。”

英国也笑了。三百年了他们的感情与日俱增，应付这种综艺节目的游戏应该是一桩简单事。他从主持人递给他的纸篓里抽出一张纸，打开，看见了第一道题目：naked England.

他的手心开始沁汗。他知道这种娱乐节目喜欢开一些大尺度的玩笑，展示R18同人图或者要求两位男嘉宾亲吻。隔壁法国已经对这种事情得心应手了，他开得起玩笑、玩得出花样，很受人民的青睐，在新世纪的民主政治中，这突然成为了一条他们必须遵守的生存准则。英国攥紧了那张纸，他实在不知道该怎么用肢体语言表达这个词语的含义，那简直是在用烙铁炙烤皮肤。全场人都屏息等待着，他想起自己有一次放弃的机会，就匆忙用掉了。换题的时候，他眼角余光上扬，扫过了美国脸上僵硬的笑容。

然后他打开了第二张纸，谜底是“独立战争”。这一次，英国愉悦地眯起了眼睛，这一题很有戏剧性，很顺他的心意。

他把手指弯曲成枪的形状，在唇角短暂地摩挲一下，抵在了自己的心脏。

>>> democratic love.

十年之前，一个国家名在任意搜索引擎上的每日搜索量不过十几万次，用于浏览政治新闻、查询旅游景点或者学国关的倒霉学生写论文，近些年这一数字却飙升到稳定的几百上千万，仿佛一夜之间所有不问国事的人都成了爱国者。并非世界重回古希腊城邦时代这种奇迹发生了，事情要简单很多，看看英国——他现在正坐在电脑面前，在谷歌的搜索栏里输入自己的名字。

他输完England这个单词，搜索栏下面出现了自动联想，第一个是chaos，第二个是scandal。一旁的关联词一栏出现了几个其他国家，排在第一的还是那个惹人厌烦又跟他关系亲密的美国，第二个是法国。他别过头，忽略这些，直接点击搜索，页面跳转之后点进了第一个搜索结果。

这是一个投票网站，用于调查选民对国家意识体的好感度。今天是周统计的最后一天，晚上12点过后统计数据就要结算并公之于众了。英国看了看，自己这周的好感度是67%，相当不错的成绩。美国是56%。排名最靠前的一如既往是北欧的几个国家，他们时常能达到80%。北韩在这个投票刚被开发出来两个月之后就被除名了。英国切换登录账号，输入亚瑟.柯克兰的身份信息，给自己投了一票，看着红色特效以螺旋状飞入票池。

这特效真的很丑，活像一个熟透了的鹦鹉螺在餐盘里来回滚动，也许他应该向政府反映这个情况。英国看得直反胃，赶紧把页面下拉，过了投票区域就是“国家个人资讯”栏目。资讯栏里公布着各个国家意识体上个月拿到的薪资，这跟好感度的投票结果是成正比的。一个蓝色箭头指向“更多”，点进去会有他们的历年资产和收入。其中王耀的名下一共有十套房，据说他为了塑造清廉的形象打算卖掉一些，又一直谈不到合适的价格。

他退回了初始的投票页面。短短三分钟，他的投票变成了68%。霍华德敲门进来，给他端了一杯红茶，抬眼看到了他正在浏览什么：“您昨天的综艺效果很好，祖国先生。节目一播出，英国的好感度就涨了5%。”

“是吗，”英国没什么感情地说，“听起来我这个月能多拿200英镑了。”

“您一直是一个招人喜欢的国家，我觉得这种投票决定国家薪资的作法对您来说收益很大。”秘书态度暧昧地说。

“……那我真是感谢上帝了。当然，我赞成这种新政策，如果人民都不爱自己的国，觉得他做得简直烂透了的话，那我们还有什么资格养尊处优。”

他颇含讽刺地说完这句话，转过身继续上网。退回搜索界面，他确实立即找到了关于自己节目的新闻报道，标题有点骇人：《亚瑟.柯克兰，以真诚而戏谑的态度面对侵略历史》。还有很多节目视频，视频里的他手比成枪状紧贴心口，脸上的表情像吃了一斤硝石粉。英国并没有点开观看的欲望，只有点心虚地扫了一眼评论。很多人夸他做得好，一些人反复道着我爱你，也有不少人骂他虚情假意。他转动眼珠，把这些蜚语都撇到脑后去，看向了一旁的相关视频。

很不幸，他又看见它了。

英国的胃抽搐了一下。那股香堇菜般的辛辣气息又漫上来了，从喉管倒灌进口腔。他把电脑推开不去看，端起红茶喝了一口，想用滚烫的茶香把作呕的欲望压下去。一瞬间，他瞄到挂在书桌前的镜子，从中看见了面色苍白、眼神恐惧的自己。

——“他现在倒是找到讨人欢心的办法了……”这样的言语无处不在，“谁还记得他十年之前干的那些事情？”

他重新启动黑屏，点开了浏览器。那个推荐视频还醒目地停留在那里，时间是十年之前，播放量有三亿。那是真正的世界性丑闻。

他到底还是点击了“播放”，把音量调到最低。不停晃动的低分辨率的镜头模糊而影绰，穿着绿色制服的男人带着醉意冲另一个骂道：

“因为我他妈的受够了。我受够了，我看白了这些陈年烂账一样的事情。说实话我他妈的一百年之前就看白了，没有出路，一个世纪比一个世纪更像烂泥潭里的婊子屁股……而我还得每年每年坐在那发霉了的威斯敏斯特管风琴音乐厅里，他们在执政党和反对党中间给我设一个座位，我像个傻子一样坐着听他们不知所云、愤世嫉俗的论调，看着台上区别不大的臭虫走马灯似的换……”

“……因为这群狗娘养的没有人长脑子，没有人为自己的选择承担后果，我说的就是住在这小海岛上的每一个……每次大选还要来问我的观点如何，结果四年之后事实证明哪个都是错的，不就是在两个包装精致的傻逼之间选出稍微好一点儿的一个；每隔五年定期还要来问我长生不老的感受如何。操你妈，操你妈就是我的感受，这事儿谁爱干谁来干，我只觉得操着一副永葆青春的绅士姿态泡遍各个时代的女人很方便，贪赃枉法也方便极了……”

之后镜头跌了下来，画面扭曲旋转，传来叫骂声和枪响。美国正好推门走进来。英国立即关掉了视频，装作在忙公事。美国刚刚出席了公众场合回来，脸上的妆才卸，头发湿漉漉的不停滴水。他径直越过英国，拉开床头柜拿出游戏机坐在床上开始玩，听背景音乐是任天堂大乱斗。过了一会儿，他把马里奥玩死了，在骤降的音效中把switch重重砸回了桌上。英国僵硬地扭过头，抬起眼帘，对上他阴沉的目光。

“又在重温你的丑闻视频了，柯克兰？”

“……我没有。”

“哦。”他说，“你这个婊子养的。”

那并非他的本意。那样的话是长期加班熬夜、没有改观的现实和酒精共同作用下的产物，那时的他面临经济停滞、政治动荡、国际地位日益孤立的困难，所有人都变得观点激进而轻率鲁莽。一切都像走进了死胡同。当然，这对活了一千多年的英格兰来说不算什么稀奇事，他的生命本来就是在长而无休止的泥潭中跋涉，但人总有情绪失控的时候。想到什么就说了，像泄洪的闸口。

首相在不信任投票中下台之后，很多反对党和媒体找不到替罪羊，就把矛头转向了他，因为这个首相曾在大选中被英国全力支持过。他开始觉得受到刁难，一些人质疑他政府职务的正当性，一些人说他本身就是个民粹分子（这话也没错），不应该干涉政治。英国不应该干涉英国自己的政治？可笑至极。不过最令他难以忍受的是，一个记者在采访中问他“把自己的国家引入歧途的感受如何”。他感到受辱，当天回家喝了很多酒，喝醉之后那些混账话脱口而出。他敢打包票那样的话每个国家意识体都说过，琼斯在内战的时候说过，波诺弗瓦在前两个世纪不间断的革命中说过。只是现在事情不一样了，因为他醉醺醺地往身后瞟了一眼，后花园的草丛里闪过摄影设备炫目的白光。美利坚在耐心地听他讲，桌上正好放着一把枪。他浑身僵硬，血液上涌，脑子里迅速闪现这些言语被示众的恐怖后果。

他又想起美国有权打死私闯民宅的人。

那个温和了很多年的英国不见了。古老的血性和野性从他不堪重负的骨骼里迸发而出，他一把抓起枪翻出窗口，锁定草丛里的白色光点，砰砰砰连放三枪。如果不是慈悲心肠的美国人下意识地从背后抱住了他，以他那尚未退化的枪法一定可以一举击毙窃听的人。事情的结果变得很糟糕，他没打烂摄像机也没能撕碎那人的嘴，偷拍的狗仔只伤了膝盖，就医之后把什么都公开了。

第二天，他从那个“发了霉的管风琴音乐厅”里被请回了家，一个月几乎没踏出家门半步。所有人都突然意识到，没有任何法律能约束国家意识体的行为和思想，他们在侵略军中打过头阵，制定过吃人的政策，开枪打伤打死过自己的国民，千百年来稳居高位，拿着不明的薪资做着不明不白的工作。与其说他们是国家的象征、历史的见证者，不如说他们是时间的猎手和窃贼，拥有逃脱命运三女神的特权，傲睨神明还逍遥法外。迎接英国的是史无前例的舆论风暴和游行示威，他以正当自卫的名号逃脱了故意伤害罪，但警方开始不停地调查他的财产和工作，想从中搜出贪赃枉法的证据来。

最后只从他家里搜出了几把金子白银的碎末，可能是几个世纪之前他从西班牙人手上抢来的波托西银矿，和南非金原石，留着当了纪念品。这点赃款法院也不知道该如何定义，也许他一人从头到尾抢掠来的东西足可装满一艘排水量4万吨的货船，这些脏而辉煌的功绩一个个都嵌进了王宫圣殿金灿灿的塔尖和拱廊之上，被转手、被倒卖、被捐献给了拍卖行和博物馆。这个国本就是建在烂泥和白骨之上的，只是人们现在觉得自己高尚极了。

无论如何，人民和曾被视作神明的国家之间的关系发生倒转了。要想实现真正的民主和平等，就要先从置国家于监督之下，限制他们的权力开始。

英国看着美国。美国也看着他，眼神厌烦疲倦，这让男孩看起来一下子就不止十九岁了。这种神态近些年越来越频繁地出现在他脸上，让英国觉得这个曾经金毛犬似的蠢货也迟早变得跟自己一样面目可憎。短短几分钟里，他们就这么互相看着，美国翘起只有一条腿的转椅，一脚撑地，懒散地把自己转到了书桌另一侧。然后他弯腰从矮柜里摸出一条香烟，点燃抽了起来。

英国把目光移回了电脑屏幕。他浏览了一下新闻，得知对方刚去了一所大学访校，还跟历史系的学生做了演讲。很显然这是一个没有新意也没有生气的活动，纯属为了完成“国家意识体每周至少在公众场合出席一次”的硬性规定。自从那件事发生之后就有针对国家意识体的政策制度陆续出台，一开始还算合情理，比如不允许利用政治职务谋取个人利益，不允许公然毁谤政府，不能拥有明显的政治倾向或者在选举中明确支持哪一方等。之后规定了个人薪资财产全公开，设置了意见箱。

国家们很快就发现，这些法律看起来无关痛痒，实际上彻底改变了他们的生活。他们本就不大的行政实权被剥夺得只剩一丁点儿。不允许私自会面反对党和政治倾向激进的党派，不允许涉足军方，不允许前往局势动荡的国家和地区。美国最喜欢的跟着心怡的总统候选人进行全国巡回拉票演讲也被禁止了。再之后出台了好感度投票，据此来实施对国家意识体的奖励和惩罚，并规定年综合好感度不能低于40%。但谁也不知道如果低于了40%会发生什么——他们都干得很卖力，没有人跌破过这个下限。一切都很好地进行着，如今他们终于拥有了合法代表一个国的资格。

真正适合国家的生活，真正的人民公仆。

还有一件事情值得一提：美国的枪也被没收了，那把打伤了人的枪。从此他被勒令禁止买枪。想到这里英国几乎笑出了声。美利坚本人被剥夺美国宪法赋予的人权，这个国家的蠢货们肯定是把《独立宣言》撕碎了揉来吃了。他捂住嘴抑制从喉咙里蹦出的冷笑，美国听见响动，朝他这边斜睨过来。眨眼间香烟就抽完了，灰烬悉数抖落在地板上。

“大不列颠，”美国哑着嗓子唤他，“我看你高兴得很嘛。”

“我心情好碍着你什么事了。”

“不碍我的事。我只是觉得有点可笑。”

“怎么说？”

“聪明伶俐地自我贬损，涨了百分之五的好感度而已，能把傲慢的大不列颠高兴成这样。”

“如果你是在为我连续三年的收入都比你多而嫉妒的话，我觉得真的没必要。”英国尖酸刻薄地反驳，“都是活了几百年的人了，我们不要在这么庸俗的问题上吵。”

美国突然愤怒地笑了起来：“那你真是错怪我了，柯克兰。我只是觉得你这种纡尊降贵搏得群众好感的手段很下流！独立战争？以前我们谈恋爱的时候这个雷区我都不敢碰。现在你自揭伤疤揭得倒是熟练得很……”

英国基本没听进去，因为电话响了，尖刻的言辞和嘟噜噜噜的铃声扎得他耳膜刺痛。他拿起听筒，对面是法国。可能是这个世纪以来的第一次，他发现自己愿意听法国讲话胜过愿意听美国。他和颜悦色地问候道：“你好，弗朗西斯。”

“中午好，英国臭毛虫。”

“又有什么事。”他问。他满意地感受到了正在自己背上灼烧的、美国的愤怒，像一睹墙彻底隔绝了他们两个。

“我想说，你昨天那个独立战争的玩笑真的绝。哥哥真的开了眼界了。真不愧你上世纪末还回牛津修了大众心理学。”

“你想你也可以，”英国愉快地回答，“你能拿来自黑的素材能堆满一整个凡尔赛宫。”

“我真的没想到你是第一个这么做的人，亚瑟，你真是开了先河。我以前还觉得你心高气傲的肯定不会，后来转念一想，你在关键时刻一向很能干得出不要脸的事情，也就合情合理了。”

“……你他妈到底是在夸我还是……”

“得了，我真情实感的。什么时代了我还有处处跟你作对的必要？”弗朗西斯尖声笑了起来，“还有一件事。你下周没有安排的话，来巴黎跟我组一局台球如何？我约了安东尼，你叫上你的美国男友，我们做个全网直播，完成一周露一次面的任务。”

“我觉得行。”他瞟了一眼美国，露出一副“看看人家”的表情，“但这次你写剧本。上次我们四个人一起约酒，剧本全他妈是我写的，你们一个字都没帮忙。”

“这个真的要靠你和阿尔弗雷德。”听筒那头窸窸窣窣地叹了一声，“我觉得现在的观众已经对我们两个之间的事情不感兴趣了，我也真的想不出还能用什么蔑称叫你了……冤家到底还是比不上情人。你想想我们一千年之内所有吵的打的架，还有哪些没演出来的？”

英国沉默了一会儿。美国走出了房间，把门砸得震耳欲聋，然后又没了声息。

“你知道，弗朗西斯，我觉得这悲惨的十年时间里，至少有一件事情是好事。”

“怎么说？”

“我觉得我甚至开始有点儿喜欢你了。”他哑然失笑。

过了片刻，门廊处又传来由远及近的、粗暴的脚步声，恶毒的语言颠颠倒倒。英国知道美国出去不了太久，男孩对于外部世界的厌烦比跟他共处一室更甚。国家意识体的生活过得还不至于跟明星一样，但自从去年各国规定民众有权将国家的不端行为举报给政府之后，他们一外出就基本上时时刻刻被人盯着了。

像乱丢垃圾插队喧哗这种行为自不必说。如果泡夜店、喝酒吸麻的视频被拍下来传到网上，保证第二天被全网辱骂。然而这些都不是最重要的……最重要的是，他和美国，作为唯一公开了恋爱关系的国家情侣，被永久绑定在了一起。没有人乐见一对消费了几亿人感情的模范情侣分手，他们也不敢尝试后果。英国茫然地想：他曾经以为的不被认可的爱，竟然真的在这轻浮易变的人世间搏得了永恒。

频繁私会，共同出行，参加综艺节目，娱乐，娱乐至死。再不能也不敢接近其他萍水相逢的可能的爱人。就连生的气吵的架也在镜头面前精心策划过。所以，应该是皆大欢喜才对。一切不是在很好地进行着吗？他们的爱情不是在被全世界注视并真心实意地祝福着吗？英国眼睛湿润地抬起头，看见美国正抬脚跨进卧室门，面色潮红，身上出了一层薄汗，小幅度地喘息着。他皱起眉头，问：“你跟人吵架了，阿尔弗雷德？”

“我去楼下便利店买咖啡，他妈的一个40岁的婊子一直拿着手机录我，”美国一脚把转椅踹得转了720度。

“然后呢？”

“……没多大事。我把她手机抢过来，摁关了机，然后还给她了。”

“那就好。”英国温柔地笑笑，“你现在觉得这个双人卧室温情尚存了？”

美国没有立即回答。他瞪着英国，脸上掠过绝望的神情，英挺的鼻梁和唇线因为痛苦而模糊了边界，再看得仔细一些，才看得清楚那明亮的蓝眼睛里有泪水来回。英国的心猛地揪紧了。年长国家伸出手，握紧了他，把他轻轻拉到自己身边来：“别想了，我的超大国。那些人都是混账东西，不及你的十分之一。”

“我真的看不见出路了，亚瑟。”

“转移注意力，来想想下周我们跟弗朗西斯的台球局的剧本。”英国把手指紧扣入他的指缝，“你看，我都写了三页纸了。”

“滚蛋，”他又被惹火了，猛地甩开英国的手，“我跟你们这些逢场作戏的事情一丁点关系都不想扯上。”

“可是你必须努力了。你今年的好感度每个月都只有百分之五十左右，这不是个保险的数字。”

“那又如何？考核结算的是年综合，剩下几个月我得零分都没事。”

“你不会想要去试的，分数跌破一旦四十就很难挽救回来了，”英国恼怒地拔高了音量，“你迟早被你自己的人民烦透。”

“你也是，英国。你所做的一切只不过是在推迟宿命。”

“那就推迟它，我再怎么样也要比你这个不知感恩的混账晚入土！”英国抄起手里的纸张糊在对方脸上，“现在搁置争吵，看一眼我的剧本。我们玩车轮战，弗朗西斯输给我，我输给你。我做出很不甘心的样子要求再比一局，但你为了保存战绩不干了……我们聊一聊上世纪四十年代，我第一次教你斯诺克的情景，以及这几十年来你从来没打赢过我。你觉得怎么样？”

“哦，”美国垂下眼帘，“这些都是真的吗？”

“谁还他妈的记得？我只是觉得这样说比较讨喜。你呢？”

美国从喉咙深处发出一声喑哑的笑：“我也不记得了。”

英国也笑了。少顷，他正色道：“那你记得什么？”

美国举起他们紧扣在一起的手，贴到了自己脸上。片刻之后，他的唇舌缓慢挪动，吮吻起来。

“我记得黑色和红色，那才是上世纪四十年代我应该记得的颜色。我记得炸药桶的火线，死亡的气味，硫磺烟雾和撕碎人皮肤的烈日黄沙。我记得一整个旖旎的新世界，所有的艰难困苦，以及你那时候尚且拥有的，金子一般的心和灵魂。”

“但你现在没有了，没有了。我还以为不会有这样一个时刻，我们停止了对自由的追逐。铁石心肠啊，英国，事态发展到这个程度，你有很大的罪过……”

他没能说完他的控诉，因为英国身体力行地凑上去堵住了他的嘴。那张饱含怨恨和讽刺的笑颜被他的湿吻击溃了，切成碎片，成为漫长难熬的时间的碎屑。指尖湿漉漉地黏连在一起，不能分开，之后是眼睛、唇舌和双腿。

英国的身体变得酸楚无力，贴着美国的胸口滑了下去，指尖抓过对方胶粘感伤的体表器官。裤腰带被他勾下，衬衣和裤子最终被脱掉，蜷缩在瓷砖地板上。他想起那种在海水中跋涉的感觉——身体变湿、膨胀、僵硬，穷愁潦倒的移民迷失了方向，受困于未被丈量的新大陆。

——“当国家是一件幸福的事吗，英国？”

——“只不过是一件孤独的事罢了。”他伸出手想揽住旁人宽阔的肩膀，却捞了个空。他想起来自己能独当一面那时候，很多人还年轻不知世事残忍。

——“一个人可以生命短暂而精神长存……而对于我们来说，肉体比思想更长久。拥有一切时听不懂所有假设，灾祸降临之后才想着要回耶和华的锡安城。看似凌驾于时间之上，最后却连时间都无法共有……哎，我是说，阿尔弗雷德，这确实是很幸福的。看见站在那边那两个戴宽檐帽的女士了吗？快去把我给你的花塞给她们。能直接遇见这个时代的美人们，是你三生的幸事。”

“我突然意识到有件事，比我们被禁止相爱更不幸。”

“什么？”

“民主爱情。”英国说，“我不被允许停止爱你。”

美国噤了声看着他。一时间他们谁都不知道该说什么了，只有观众席上鼎沸的人声连绵不绝地传过来，演播设备嘶嘶作响、烟雾融入空气。英国把他漫漫长长的目光收回去，对着镜子打好领结，戴上耳麦和扬声器。美国把通向演播厅的门打开一条缝，确认弗朗西斯和安东尼奥的比赛已经进入尾声。

这世间的事还是会这么运转下去的。当事物逐渐推进，发生惊异的转折，很少人能意识到一切都已经变得纠葛不清、混乱邪恶、有悖道德。也许最后连他们自己都很少能意识到，在吸入了过多的干冰雾，或者盯着白炽灯太久而在演播厅的红色墙壁上看见了余像过后，谁还会记得那些古老的宗教情感和金色梦想的残影呢。美国移开视线，费劲地组织语言：“为了自由的话，不爱也是可以的。只可惜你是个贪生怕死的家伙，英格兰。”

“你怎么敢这么说。”

“我一直都敢这么说。”

“是吗？”英国几乎战栗了一下，脸上的表情在孤勇和懦弱中摇摆不定，“有朝一日你真的敢这么做了，你不需要再举一把燧发枪抵着我的脑门了。你就现在从这里走出去，走到台上，把全套西装脱下来砸向摄像机镜头，然后对着所有人说：‘我，美利坚合众国的意识体，阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯，今天要求我的国民，还给我全部的权利和自由。’”

“你他妈的在说什么——”

“‘我首先是一个人，其次是一个国。我首先是命运的承受者，其次是命运的表演者。我有身体，有思想，有真实的愚昧和善良。什么时候这个国家只容得下人群而容不下人，我的人性也就所剩无几了。顺便说一句，我和英国的事情也是假的。促使我和他在一起的，本来就是我们面前虚空一样的不可能性*。如果我们两人不能作为两个独立的灵魂相爱着，那么我们宁愿不要爱，宁愿下地狱。’”

*乔治.巴塔耶《不可能性》.

美国习惯性地往裤腰带后面摸了一把，以前他们吵得凶了会掏出枪。可是他摸到的只有弯弯曲曲缠在自己腰上的电线和扩音器。有时他会想，真想拿把刀横在英格兰聒噪的喉咙上啊，这样就不会再说出任何给他们带来不幸的话了。他想到就做了，伸手扼住那纤细的脖颈，饱含感情地凑了上去。

“英格兰！英格兰！”门砰的一声开了，法国惊慌地从外面探进半个头来，“赶紧关麦，你的声音有点传出去了。”

英国手忙脚乱地摁掉了麦克风。耳麦掉到地上，他踢一脚，把那罪魁祸首踢进了化妆间角落。“苍天在上，我今天还不想死——没什么事吧，弗朗西斯？”

“应该没事。我只听见了‘民主爱情’什么乱七八糟的，之后就都没听清了。”

“那就好，”英国撩起汗湿的耳发，向旁边伸出手，“那上场吧，美利坚。”

只有在反叛的暴力中，生命才能获得强烈的意义。美利坚闭上了眼睛。三百年前他站在康科德的军火库里时，就已经领悟到了。

END.


End file.
